Transfers across generations come in many forms. One of the most important forms of transfers is time. This research proposes to investigate the determinants of intergenerational transfers of time. The specific aims of the research are: 1. Investigate the determinants of time transfers from children and grandchildren to elderly parents. This aim focuses on how the characteristics and activities of the two younger generations affect the retirement status of the elderly, and affect the informal care time given an older family member who is ill. 2. Investigate the determinants of time transfers from parents and grandparents to children. This aim focuses on how the characteristics and activities of the two older generations affect children's educational choices, and affect the informal care time given an ill child. 3. Determine how the above time transfers from the middle generation to children and to the elderly affect the income generating activities of the family. This aim focuses on how the characteristics and needs of the younger and older generations affect the labor supply behavior of the middle generation and total family income. We propose to construct a unified framework to analyze these issues. Specifically we intend to model the process by which families allocate the time of children, parents and grandparents to (i) income producing activities, (ii) schooling and educational activities, (iii) household production activities such as caring for ill family members and (iv) leisure activities. The framework considers the decision to participate in each of these activities as well as the amount of time allocated. These issues will be studied in the context of a cross-national comparison. The data are drawn from two SubSaharan African countries (Cote d'Ivoire and Ghana) and two South American countries (Columbia and Peru).